The wait
by Fairy-Tails-NaLu-Fan
Summary: In witch Hinata has to wait for Komaeda to wake up. But who is it that is it Komaeda runs into while asleep? Bad summary. Doesn't describe story very well sorry. BXB (KomaHina) Rating M just to be safe. Short chapters at first. Characters a little OOC. sorry


**The wait**

 _Hey, you guys. Sorry, I haven't been updating recently. I have been busy with all my school work and projects lately._ _ **Also,**_ _this is my first Danganronpa fanfiction so please tell me if I could do better on it, or if I should continue it. This will most likely be a chapter story if you guys like it. If not, I might still post more chapters, though. This story was mainly just for fun but I thought I should post it since I haven't been updating anything recently. Also, this is a bb Fanfic so just wanted to tell you. This is the first one I have ever written. So hope you enjoy. (KomaHina)_ _ **(Some spoilers for game) you have been warned. Characters a bit OOC. just a little warning.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own danganronpa or any of the characters.**_

 _Chapter 1_

 _(Hajime's POV)_

 _It has been 2 months since we were released from the Game. When we first woke up (well those who did not die in the game) we were pretty weak so we couldn't do much. But after a little time, we were okay enough to decide what we were going to about the others when they woke up. We started talking about if it was a good idea to assign a person to watch over a specific person or people. So we came to the conclusion that that would be a good idea. So you will wait for the person you are watching to wake up and you will eventually tell them what happened while they were in their comatose state._

 _So, as you may have already guessed the person I was assigned to watch over was Komaeda. On the outside, I looked really annoyed, but on the inside, I was really happy to be put with Komaeda. After a few weeks, Peko woke up. Everyone was super happy, especially Kuzuryu. Like we originally thought to try to explain what happened at for some of us who we were was tough. After a day or two, she started to trust us a bit more, though. We also tried our best to get used to how she looked, and how to move around as much as possible._

 _About two weeks after Peko had woken, up so did Ibuki. Mahiru had showed some signs of waking up but she still hasn't. Komaeda still has not showed any signs of waking up so far. But I'll keep waiting for him because I believe in him. Slowly everyone else has been ignoring Komaeda as if they have given up on him. But I won't give up on him, not while there is still hope._

 _(Komaeda's POV)_

 _It's dark, very dark. "Why?" Where am I? What am I doing here? The more I try to remember, the more my head hurts. I try to move but my body feels heavy. I hear someone calling my name. It sounds like Hajime... wait who's that? I want to open my eyes so I could see the person talking to me but I can't. Maybe this is another case of my bad luck._

 _(Hajime's POV)_

 _I t has been a couple of days since Saionji had woken up. I was happy of course... but Komaeda was still the same as before. Mahiru is showing signs of waking up again. I hope she wakes up fully this time. I have recently started to talk to Komaeda... even though he probably can't hear me. Even with that thought in mind, I still wanted to give it a shot._

 _After about an hour of talking to Komaeda, I started thinking about Chiaki. To be honest, I miss her just as much as I miss Komaeda. Even when she didn't say much, she still tried to help us out when we needed it. She was one of my closest friends when we were in the game. She also really saved me when I was about to fall into despair._

 _Out of everyone on the Island she was the calmest. She knew how to find clues, and she settled everyone arguments so we could get along. Of course, she did occasionally fall asleep while standing or talking, but we all still enjoyed her company. When she told us she was the traitor it was almost impossible to believe. When we found out she was an A.I. I still considered her to be my friend. No matter what happens we will always be friends._

 _(Chiaki's POV)_

 _I wonder how everyone is doing? Are they all awake yet? I wish I could see them, but I am stuck in the system. "What? Why are you here Nanami-san?" What are you doing here Komaeda? "That is what I would like to know."_

 _(Hajime's POV)_

 _I decided to talk to Komaeda some more after I took a little walk. After a little more talking, I thought I saw his hand move. I could almost cry, this was the first time Komaeda has shown signs of waking up. So I decided to stay and watch him a little longer. Hopefully, he will wake up soon._

 _So how was it? I left it on a cliffhanger on purpose... sorry. But if you liked it please tell me or like it. If you want to tell me what I could do to make it better you could also do that. If you don't like my story at all :) That is okay too. But for the most part, the next chapter will most likely come out the next time I'm free witch should hopefully be soon. It could come out earlier or later depending on all my school assignments._


End file.
